theres a difference
by selectederuditeshadowhunter
Summary: in this au aspen was an abusive boyfriend very OOC for him. maxon confesses his feeling earlier and marlee and carter only meet after the engagment.
1. Chapter1

\- AN these characters don't belong to me they belong to the wonderful kiera cass. all rights go to her.

"Ow" I winced a little as I held ice to my bruise. I so wanted to tell my family and have them help me but this is one secret i have to keep to myself. The only reason I haven't told my family about Aspen is they will make me break up with him. As appealing as breaking up with him sounds I know him. I know if I break up with Aspen he will hurt or even kill my family.

"America come down for dinner" my mom called. As I walked down stairs I sensed a change from the normal mood of my family. There was more excitement than usual and I didn't know what it was about. As soon as I got to the table the reason was revealed to me. Mom pulled out a letter from under the table and I immediately tensed. It was a notice for the selection of Prince Maxon.

I really didn't want to enter the selection. I knew if I did and I got chosen Aspen would take it out on my family and I couldn't have that. Prince Maxon also looked stiff, stuck up, and shallow. Those were two very good reasons for me not to even enter the selection.

"America honey look. It's the notice for the selection." Mom announced to the table. I knew she did this on purpose because if my dad or May asked me she knew I would be weaker. "America! You have to enter." Yelled May. She was 14 and incredibly boy obsessed. She would only see the romantic fairytale part not the issues.

"I don't want to sign up and you can't make me." I said as stubbornly and strongly as I could hoping mom would let it go. Of course she didn't and pressed the issue. "America, think of all the good things that will come of it. We will get compensated, you will get to meet the prince, you might even get married." Like May mom only saw the good things and don't know that Aspen would hurt them.

"I don't like the prince and won't fall in love with him." I complained "I probably won't even get chosen." "If you won't get chosen what's the harm in signing up." Mom replied. She did have a good point but if Aspen found out that I'd even applied I would have a whole extra round of bruises to tend to.

I was done with this conversation. "I'm not signing up and you can't make me. Good night!" I yelled as I stormed from the table up to my room.

—page break—

The next morning I was woken up with "America honey wake up." "Nooooooooooo. It's to early," I moaned into my pillow. "Sweetie get up dad and I have a deal for you." This was interesting I wanted to hear this. I couldn't think of what they were going to offer me, but I sat up anyway. "Last night your dad and I were talking" mom began. "We decided that you are old enough to start taking your own jobs." While that didn't sound so appealing mom didn't look like she was done so I let her continue. "We also decided that you can keep half of your earnings, but only if you enter the selection." She knew this was an offer I couldn't refuse. The idea of that money made me forget about aspen for just a minute. "Deal" I replied. Mom looked triumphant and I couldn't help but smile. It was done and I probably wouldn't get chosen so what's the harm.


	2. Chapter2

**AN disclaimer: I don't own any of they characters. They all belong to Kiera Cass and all rights go to her. **

Skip to the night of the announcement.

It was Friday, the day they would announce the selected. Aspen demanded I meet up with him after the report and I knew I couldn't ditch him or he would hurt my family. I was worried for the report but thousands of girls from just Carolina alone would be entering, there was no chance I'd win.

We were all sitting in the family room. Mom, dad, Gerad, and May were all sitting on the couch and being the oldest left in the house I had to sit on the floor. The report was about to start and for no reason i was nervous. My palms started to sweat. I quickly wiped them in my jeans hoping no one saw. I really hoped I wouldn't get chosen and hoped that one of the more deserving girls who wanted it got chosen.

"Good evening Illea!" Gavril Fadaye announces grandly. "Tonight we will learn the lucky chosen daughters of Illea to participate in Prince Maxon's selection. The camera cut to Maxon and I couldn't help but notice that he looked stiff and uncomfortable. I thought that was unfair because his life was mostly staying the same.

Gavril had just started calling out the names and immediately tuned them out. I knew I wouldn't get picked. I was only half listening to my family's commentaries on the girls when I heard a blood curldaling shriek. I turned to the TV and saw my face and apicatipn on tre screen. My family were all screaming and dancing,but all I could do was sit in a stunned silence.

Then everything got worse when I remembered I had to go see Aspen today. I knew he had seen the report he always watched it. I also knew he would be mad about this and would hurt me more than usual. I knew I had to go to him because otherwise it's be worse for my family. Wait. MY FAMILY! What would they do when I was gone. Who would warn and protect them. Suddenly the beating I was going to get wasn't so bad.

I had to get out of the house someway tonight and the only thing I could think of was climbing out the window after everyone went to bed.

—page break—

Quickly and quietly I rushed to my window. I knew Aspen was already waiting for me and would be even more mad that I was late. That would get me a whole extra round of beatings. I mean it was already going to be bad so why not make it worse. Aspen was clever about his beatings and only ever did them in a place that could be covered with clothing. Sometimes he even brought bandages for me when he made me bleed so no one would see the blood through my clothing.

As soon as I got out of my window i started running to the alley I always met Aspen. When I got there I saw that I wasn't alone. Aspen quickly and soundlessly walked out from the shadows.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!?!" Aspen yells as he slaps me face. Hard. "You saw the report didn't you I was chosen for the selection. That made me kinda busy," I spit back rubbing my face. "I didn't know you signed up, America! Why the hell would you do that? You know while you are gone your family will suffer!" Aspen calmly tells me as he shoves me down to the floor and kicks me. I decide to stay quiet throughout this because I know if I don't Aspen will just hurt me more.

As soon as Aspen decides he's done with me for the night I'm bloody and he's hurt me more than ever before I limp home trying to be as quiet as possible.

As soon as I got to my room I flipped on my bed gasping in pain as I hit the mattress and fell into a restless sleep. The last thing I thought before I was out was: at least Aspen didn't demand another meeting with me before I left for the palace. I also couldn't help but be hopeful that this was the last time I would see Aspen.


	3. Chapter3

-**AN disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the great Kiera Cass all rights go to her. Also sorry about all my grammar and spelling errors. I am really bad at typing and writing this from my phone. **

Skip to the day America leaves for the palace

I woke up with dread gnawing my stomach. Today was the day I had to leave my home and my family. Today is the day I had to go to the palace in Angeles for Prince Maxon's selection that I didn't want to take part in. I was really worried that something would happen to my family while I was away and couldn't bear the thought of any of them being hurt.

I had already packed my few belongings in a small backpack the night before and was all set. All I had to do now were the dreaded good byes. I also had to tell my family about Aspen and warn them about him so they could report him.

I walked down the stairs to the family all sitting on the couch looking really excited. They thought I was too. "I have something really important I need to tell all you guys but you have to promise not to interrupt me until I'm done." My family all looked at me confused but this has to be done. I took a deep breath and started. "For the past two years I have been dating someone in secret. They have not been good to me and always beat and hurt me. I didn't tell you guys or break up with him to keep you guys safe. I knew that if I did he would hurt you and I couldn't bear that. You all have to be very careful for the time I'm gone because I won't be here to protect you. I know you don't need it but I had to tell you and warn you."

By the end mom, dad, Kenna, May, and I all had tears in our eyes. Gerad looked confused but Kota looked triumphant. "Why do you think aspen picked to to date America?" Kota started. "I tipped him off and told him you would stay with him and wouldn't break up with him because I knew you would do anything for your family. Ever since you started dating him you have become less talented and more distracted and worried. The only reason I did it was so that I would be the most talented in the family and" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ARE NO LONGER APART OF THIS FAMILY!" Dad interrupted. Mom was bawling like crazy now and everyone else including me averted our eyes. Dad never yelled. "Anyone who would do that to their own sister is sick and not related to me so get out kota!" Dad said a little more calmly.

I couldn't help but feel kind of proud that my dad cared so much. I always knew Kota was a jerk but now I never wanted to see him again. He caused me so much pain. I couldn't believe I ever looked up to him.

-page break-

We heard a honk at the door that signaled the car was here for me. As I looked at my family I saw they were all dreading the goodbyes as much as I was.

I turned around and may wrapped her small arms around me. "Promise me that you will write." She said in a tiny voice. "I promise." I replied. Next was mom. I suspect this one will be interesting. "I'm so proud of you. While you are at the palace try as hard as you can and even if you don't after you still end up a three so this is only good." I told mom I would try even though u really wouldn't.

Now it was time for the goodbye I didn't want to say the most. Dad wrapped me in a huge bear hug and whispered in my ear, " I love you Kitten. I am so proud of you and even if you don't win you will always be a princess to me." "I love you too dad" I replied through my tears.

The car honked again impatiently and I turned around to my family as i walked toward it. I gave one last wave over my shoulder as I opened the car door and stepped in to the new life I never wanted.


End file.
